The Bonds Of Blood
by Lady Tristana Rogue
Summary: R rating because of upcoming violence. Serena is 18 and has just been given her powers. She has no clue what is going to happen to her and her new found friends.
1. Prologue & Chapter one: a friend found

Hey, peeps.  Sorry about the mix up.  I never finished writing the first chapter.  What an air head huh.  Any way if your interested skip down to the part where you left off.  It gets good trust me.

The Bonds of Blood By: Lady Tristana Rogue 

Listen up!  I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the characters I'm just using them for my own pleasure and to release my natural talent for writing.  You know the scouts belong to Takeuchi.  Other characters mentioned belong to me.  If you wish to use the characters I have given life to please ask.

Prologue 

She walked quietly through the forest silently thinking about what she would be leaving behind.  The night sky was filled with stars and the moon shone brightly enough to light the way to her most sacred spot.

She had lived in Endura for as long as she could remember and now her father was making her move to another place that she had never even heard of before.  But what she hated most was the fact that she would have to leave the place where her mother had been killed, the place where she could talk to her mother in the afterlife.  Her sacred spot where all of her inner magic had been placed until her 18th birthday, which would be tomorrow.

"Voices of the past and present come forth to me.  Send the spirit of the loved and lost one that I seek."  Her voice rang loud and clear as she stepped into a clearing in the forest.  Before her was a stone circle, inside the circle was a five pointed star.  Mist began to form all around her as she waited for the person that she summoned.

A female form began to appear.  "Serena, my child you called."  The figure became clearer and now a woman in a pale blue dress could be seen.

"Oh, mother why must I leave?  Father is making life so hard.  He wouldn't do this if he truly loved me."  Serena fell to her knees in front of her mother and began to weep.

"Serena sweet, your father does love you.  He is only making this decision to keep you safe.  Tomorrow when you receive your magic life will change for the worst if you do not leave Endura."  The older woman knelt down, wishing she could hold her daughter.  _Life has been hard enough for her, I was hoping that it would calm her fears of moving away . . .but her magic is so strong._

Serena finally calmed as she lifted her head and looked at her mother.  "I never realized till now that you have my crystal clear blue eyes and my golden yellow hair."  Serena's mother began to disappear.  "I have to go my time here has come to an end.  Come back tomorrow, I will be here waiting."  And the she was gone.

Serena sat alone for a few moments and prayed to the mother goddess.  "Mother Goddess of the earth please help me to be strong inside.  Give me the courage and strength on my journey through life."  As she finished Serena set out some bread in offering that she had in her pocket.

Somewhere in the heavens of the sky a woman stood watching over the retrieving figure.  "Evelyn!"  Her voice boomed like thunder. 

"Yes."  Came a voice as another woman appeared and smiled.  "You called Mother Goddess."

"You did not tell your daughter the whole truth, why?"  She inquired.

"I thought that I might be able to hold back until the marrow, when I see her for the last time."  Evelyn sighed.

"I understand Evelyn, but you mustn't tell her that she is the one.  The one who will fulfill the prophecy."  The goddess pleaded desperately.

"I know, I know she must face these changes on her own.  I love her so much.  Tomorrow when she receives her gift of magic I will tell her about my past and why I was murdered."  Evelyn turned slowly, "I must go and prepare for the ceremony, please mother goddess watch over her in her times of need.  She said before she disappeared into the surrounding mists.

Back on earth Serena walked through the halls of the great mansion, to her room for the last time.  The next morning Serena woke feeling sad.  She was glad that she would be receiving her magic, but she just couldn't help feeling sad knowing that today was the last day she would see her mother. 

She walked to the kitchens and picked up two rolls and two apples, she then wrapped it all in a handkerchief.  As she walked out of the back kitchen door she picked up a glass (Goblet) of milk.

Leaving behind the mansion and its grounds Serena noticed the sun as it began to raise fully over the horizon.  The dew fresh on the ground made the air seem fresher than before.  She also noticed that the land was in harmony in almost everything.

Serena stopped for a few moments beside a flat boulder to eat an apple and roll before continuing to the stone pentacle.  She was but a few steps away when she sensed another presence around her.  She looked but could not find any one or anything in her sight, so she just shrugged and stepped into the clearing.

As she appeared out of the woods Serena saw the mists appear and soon her mother stepped forth.  "Hello mother."  Serena greeted.

"My girl, you're here early.  But it is no matter.  Are you ready to begin the ceremony?"  Evelyn questioned.

Serena was reluctant at first, but she shook her head yes.

"All right, come here and stand in the center of the pentacle.  Hand me the roll, milk and apple."  Her mother said and moved aside so Serena could stand beside her.

 "Mother goddess of us all come forth and accept our offering."  Evelyn's voice rang out loud and clear in the early morning silence.

"I have been called forth and I accept my offering.  What might I do to help my children, here on earth?"  The Goddess called as she appeared in front of the two.

"I ask that you stand witness to this long awaited blessing that I bestow upon my daughter.  And determine that I tell her the truth about my death and past."  Evelyn finished and she noticed Serena side glance at her questioningly.

"Granted!"  The goddess said, "You may begin."

"Powers be released let all that is binded be freed have those powers returned to thee . . ."  Evelyn began as she circled around Serena sprinkling Sage and Lavender leaves.  "With great strength and care thy powers are granted with the blessings of Earth and our Mother Goddess.  As it is so mote it be."

When the spell was complete, a bright light enveloped Serena.  She felt warm and for once Serena felt complete.  The aura of light began to soon disappear into her.  When all was finished she fell to her knees.

"Now a gift."  The mother goddess said as she stepped forward.  "Thirteen bracelets for thirteen close friends.  One dagger for your true love.  I give these to you freely.  It is your right by birth.  I must leave soon, but first I will listen to your mother tell the truth of what was.  And I shall judge fairly."

"My sweet, listen closely to me.  My past is a sad scene.  As a child I grew up happy.  However, when I discovered my powers, I was shunned by my family and cast out.  From then on I lived on my own in this very forest.  Until one day your father came hunting.  He found me and we fell in love.  We were married three months later, and after nine months you were born.  You were my life and I had to protect you.  I never told your father that I practiced the craft of white magic.

"One month after you were born I came here to bind your powers so you could live a happy life.  But I was discovered and I was stabbed in the belly and the heart.  Your father found me before my murderer could kill you too.  As I lay dying you cried and he held me.  I told him, 'husband I love you and I have lied.  I am a witch and so is your daughter.  Please love her as you have loved me.  Keep her safe.'  It was then that I passed over to this life here after.

"I watched you grow and guided you to me.  Remember how we met."

"You must hurry Evelyn, my time is short."  The mother goddess spoke.

"Serena, your father never changed he still loves me.  And I know this because he protected you.  By this move from Endura you are saved from the same fate as myself . . ."  Evelyn began to fade with the mists.  "Remember me my daughter."  And then Serena was left alone in the center of the pentacle.

Knowing that she had naught enough time to sit and think Serena got up and left.  Before leaving she said good-bye, to her mother and then walked back to the mansion.  Upon reaching the manner she noticed that all was packed and the carriage had been waiting for her.

When Serena reached the carriage her father helped her in.  "It has begun?" He asked and Serena nodded, while looking down at her hands.  Her father tilted her head so he could look her in the eyes.  "I love you no matter what.  You are my daughter and I am very proud of you in everything that you do."  He said and then he kissed her on her forehead.  They both stepped into the carriage and were off to their new home. 

Chapter one: A friend Found 

Six months later.

The move from England to Ireland was difficult, but harder for Serena than her father.  She felt more alone than ever before.  In her purse she always carried the thirteen bracelets and the dagger.  Not knowing when she would meet these friends that the Mother Goddess had mentioned.

They had moved to a coastal town in the northwestern part of Ireland called Innisfree.  The one thing that Serena loved the most about her new home was the fact that it was on the edge of a forest, it reminded her of her mother.  Though she longed to see her again, she knew it was all for the best.

Serena slowly learned her magic and soon she was as powerful as her mother had once been.  Innisfree was a small town not known by many and not many people lived there either.  Serena took daily walks or rides with her horse Cloud who was as gentle as could be but drew a lot of attention.  For one thing it was uncommon for a woman to ride a stallion the other was that Cloud was several hands taller than the tallest horse in town.

On her walks the people looked at her as if she were untouchable.  She may have money but that didn't mean that she wasn't very lonely.  In fact she was very lonely, she had no one to talk to and it hurt her deep inside.

Life passed slowly and as the days began to grow colder as winter began to set in.  Serena had been living in Innisfree for a month and she began to wonder if she would ever met any one who would be her friend.  The coastline was not as crowded as it once had been a month ago.  Since she had not brought Cloud with her, she decided to explore the coast more closely than she had before.

After walking for about fifteen minutes she began to feel a magical presence close by.  Upon rounding a bend she spotted a girl with blue hair sitting on the beach.  Walking closer Serena noticed that the water before the girl sprang to life in the form of an ice dolphin.  She walked up behind her to get a closer look. 

"It's Beautiful!"  She whispered.

When the girl heard Serena talk she lost concentration and the dolphin was washed away by the waves.  The girl turned frightened and the stopped realizing that Serena wasn't chasing her. 

"You're not afraid of me?"  She asked shyly.

"Not at all, of course it was my fault for frightening you.  Here lets make amends.  My name is Serena McHollen and your name is?"  Serena asked as the girl worked up the courage to get closer.

"My name is Amy MaCinnly.  Why aren't you afraid of me?"  She asked.

"Why aren't I afraid of you?  Hmm. . . very good question but I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'll just have to show you."  Serena out her hand and soon a ball of light began to appear.  Amy watched and stepped back in surprise.  "Don't worry it won't hurt any one.  Do you want to see it dance?"  Serena asked and shook her head yes.  "Little ball of mine dance a dance for thine friend of mine."  The ball began to float from Serena's hand and move in a flowed motion until Serena diminished it. 

Amy looked at Serena and felt a little relieved.  "I never thought I'd find another person who has magic like me.  Only . . ."  She paused, "Only I can work with water.  I mean I can call water from anywhere to assist me.  People do not particularly care for people like us."

"Don't worry people will one day understand.  Say my newfound friend would you like to accompany me for midday meal?  Father will be glad that I have made a new friend."  Serena said as she turned and waved a hand inviting her along.

"I'd love to, but first I must tell my mother where I will be."  Amy said catching up to Serena.

"Its all right with me.  Some on we'll have so much fun together."  Serena giggled as she dragged Amy along.

Two weeks had passed since Amy and Serena met and they could be seen together every morning on their walks to the beach.  They had become friends so fast that they both felt as if they had known each other forever.  Eventually Serena worked up the courage to take Amy to her sacred circle in the neighboring forest.  None other than Serena had been there and Amy felt honored that Serena was allowing her to go.

"Amy a few more feet and we'll be there, however before we continue you have to make a vow of silence about where it is."  Amy looked at Serena sadden by such an act of distrust.  "It is not that I don't trust you, it's just that I swore to my mother that I would put up a protection spell against intruders.  The only way for you to walk past them freely is to make this vow."  She explained.

"All right, my vow is my word.  I will not reveal your circle.  This I swear upon the Mother Goddess in all her glory."  Amy stated as she made the five-pointed star in front of her chest.

Serena stepped closer and took hold of Amy's hand, pulling her into the clearing, where Serena had set up her stone pentacle.  "Amy, come here."  Serena said, as she herself stepped into the center of the pentacle.

 "What's wrong?"  Amy asked, as she came closer.  "Serena…" Serena fell to her knees, her energy draining.  "Serena!!!"

"My purse…get my purse…" Amy pulled Serena's purse from her waist and handed it to her.  Serena struggled for a split second to open it.  Pulling at the strings, she opened the purse and looked inside, inside she saw that one of the bracelets were glowing.  Suspecting that Amy was one of the friends the goddess had mentioned, she pulled it out.  It glowed a sea blue, Serena held it out to Amy who then held out her hand.  "My friend I have found let your powers become full once more."  After Serena had closed the bracelet on Amy's wrist, her energy returned.

Amy glowed brightly for a moment or so before the light began to fade.  Leaving behind a glow of sea blue, a magical aura that could only be seen by other true witches.  When Amy opened her eyes she noticed that the same aura surrounded Serena, only hers was a moonlight color.

Feeling stronger Serena sat up straighter.  Noting the look of wonder and surprise on Amy's face Serena spoke.  "Amy, are you okay?"  She asked as she pulled Amy down to sit next to her.

"What just happened?  Why are we glowing in this strange light?"  Amy asked as she looked down at her hands then at Serena.

"About seven months ago I was given my full powers, by my mother and the help of the Mother Goddess.  The Goddess gave me thirteen bracelets saying that they were meant to be given to my closest friends.  She said that I would know who the were when the time came."  Serena tried to explain everything logically.

"But you said that your mother was dead."  Amy stated bluntly but tried to be soft.

"She is.  Before my father and I moved her I was able to meet with her, in her magical circle where she was killed.  When I turned eighteen, she released my powers and I have not seen her since.  For I left England on the very same day.

The light that surrounds us is our powers that are connected with the earth.  I believe that now you have your full powers.  Congratulations!"  Serena said.

"Thanks, I think.  So what do we do now?"  Amy asked as she stood and held out her hand to help Serena up.

"Well, how about we go into town and celebrate?"  Serena took Amy's hand and pulled herself up.

"All right, lets go!  I'll race ya…" Amy said as she started running before Serena even had a chance to answer.

"Hey…" And Serena took off running after Amy.

The days went by as winter finally set in and took over.  The land all around was white and beautiful.  Because of the cold weather, Serena and Amy didn't go on walks in the mornings however, they did go back and forth between each other's homes.

A week before the winter solstice a fierce blizzard arose.  Serena refused to let Amy walk home in the weather, so Amy stayed the night in the guest room next Serena's room.

As the wind blew harder and the snow turned to ice Serena and Amy sat in front of the fire basking in the warmth.  Serena found it hard to believe but she staring to feel as if another big event would happen soon.

As Amy and Serena were drifting off to sleep a thunderous knock could be heard throughout the manner.  Throwing the covers back Serena got up and ran to answer the doors.  When she opened the door she saw a clocked figure.  As she opened the door further to invite them in, he or she stumbled in and collapsed.


	2. Chapter Two: A Mysterious Woman in the ...

Chapter Two:  Mysterious Woman in the Night

*Where am I? *  She thought as she fluttered open her eyes.  *Why is that girl sitting so close to me?  Why am I in a bed? *  She began to sit up and groaned from the aches that were left in her muscles.

Upon hearing movement and a groaning sound Amy jerked awake.  "Oh, your awake!"  She said as she walked over to the girl.  "Here let me help you sit up.  Apparently, your fever broke last night, well that's good."  Amy removed her hand from the girl's forehead and then leaned forward to look into the girl's violet eyes.  "Everything seems to be fine.  Your eyes are not glossed over and your color has returned."  Amy walked away from the girl and poured some kind of liquid into a cup and placed it in front of her.  "Here drink this.  So, what's your name?"

For a moment there was a bit of silence.  "My name is Raye."  She stated fatly, while taking the cup from Amy, "What is this?"

"Chamomile tea with honey and lemon.  Now drink, it's to relax your muscles."  Amy pushed the cup closer to Raye's lips.  "There are clothes on the chair here for you, they might be a bit big but they are definitely warmer than what you were wearing.  When you've finished just sit in front of the fire.  I'll be back in a little bit."  Amy then left Raye to her own devices.

Raye drank the tea and dressed.  She was unaccustomed to clothes but the blue haired girl was right she was warmer.  She moved to the fire and there she sat staring into the flames.

The minutes passed and as Raye looked into the fire she began to see pictures of people she didn't know.  Her black/violet hair began to fluff as she stuck out her hand and called a dancing flame to her.  Being alone she was unafraid to call upon her magic.

She watched the flame dance in her palm.  Her violet eyes dancing while watching her flame.  She felt connected with fire and never knew why.

"I've never seen a dancing flame before.  How do you do it?"  Serena asked from behind the chair as she looked over Raye's shoulder.

Raye let her magic flame fade and turned to face Serena wide eyed.  Fearful that this blonde haired girl would cast her out because of whom she was.  But then Raye remembered her as the one who opened the door.

Flashback 

"Amy come quick!"  Serena shouted as she closed the door.  "Bring a blanket and wake my father."

Amy still in her barrowed nightclothes, shuffled down the stairs with Serena's father and blanket in tow.

"Let's get her to a room and cover her."  Serena's father took the blanket from Amy and wrapped up the girl.  "Some one is going to have to stay with her, to be sure to keep her warm."  He said as he picked up the bundle and began to clime the stairs.

"I'll do it, and Amy can help."  Serena walked ahead and opened the door to Amy's guest room.  Serena pulled back the covers and her father laid down his burden.  He then turned and whispered something to Serena, kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What did he say?"  Amy asked.

"To use my magic to help her recover.  Amy, please use your gift to heat some water and bring it here."  Serena sat on the bed and saw that the girl was conscience.  "Don's worry everything will be fine."  She smiled and turned to take the steaming water and cloth from Amy.  Serena began to bath the girl's forehead.  "Mother goddess of us all, hear my call.  With this water let me cleanse the illness that lies within."  She stopped for a moment and concentrated.  Soon her power spread and encompassed the girl.

Serena felt weak, she told Amy to watch for any change in status and then left the room herself.

End of Flashback 

"I remember you.  You have magic like me, right?"  Raye asked.

"Well not actually, I have magic but I am much stronger than you and Amy both.  Amy has magic just like you, only her magic is connected with water.  So how about you answering my question.  How do you work with fire like that?"  Serena asked as she took a set across from Raye.

"I don't know really, the gypsy woman who found me doesn't know either.  But she did say, 'your gift will change the world and one day you will met a kind and gentle man who will love you.'  I've always been connected with fire, the gypsy woman helped me to learn to control my magic, but that was it."  Raye looked down at her hands and then turned to the fire again.

"Something happened to her didn't it?"  Amy asked as she sat on the floor beside Raye's chair.

"She died about a year ago.  Ever since then I've been wondering from town to town.  Cast out as soon as my magic was discovered.  But you were the first that has shown me kindness and I thank you for that."  Raye looked from Amy and nodded her head in thanks to Serena.

Serena was taken aback for a moment.  She never realized that the world outside could be so cruel.  All her life she had been sheltered from the world and now she was finally realizing what she would be facing.  "I never realized that people were so cruel, but if you lived with the gypsy why didn't you stay with your…err…clan?"  Serena asked as she brought over some tea for each of the girls.

"I wanted to stay but something else pulled me away.  I knew I wasn't meant to be with the clan.  Like I was suppose to met some one who would be my life long friend.

I have a sense that no one else has.  I have the ability to see parts of the future and the present in the flames of a fire.  The last time I did a fire reading I saw the figure of a woman and a man and I knew that I was to meat them some day.  It was then that I began to travel after the gypsy woman's death.  It was then that I also realized that the world was a cruel place to be in when you have magic."  Raye took a sip pf her tea and remained silent.

"I know, I know…" Amy said as she looked up at Raye.

Serena had no idea, but she was beginning to understand why her father found it so important to move.  "Well, Raye I have a proposal for you.  Because you have nowhere to go you are welcome to stay with me.  If you chose to leave please remember that you are welcome to stay here if you ever travel back this way."  Serena stood and walked to the door.  "If you'll excuse me, I have to see to the lunch and my horse.  I'll be back soon."

Raye sat silently with Amy for a few minutes before she moved to the window on the far side of the room.  "Serena is so nice and I feel as if I've known her before this life time."  Raye sighed as she watched Serena walk in to the stables below.

"I felt the same way when I met her.  Its as if we were destined to be friends.  Serena has a way of understanding people.  The day we knew we were to be friends for life was the day when she gave me this."  Amy was standing next to Raye and held out the wrist that her bracelet was on.

Amy's bracelet was made of silver and sapphire stones had been placed into each link between the silver.  "For some one like me, I should not wear such jewelry.  But because of my magic I can change its true form."  As Amy finished the bracelet began to change.  It changed form silver to blue ribbon and a lone small stone of sapphire hung from the ribbon.  "See, now you know that Serena and myself hold magic."

When Serena returned Raye told her that she had decided to stay.  As the days turned into weeks Serena slowly decided and realized that it was time to let Raye into her circle.

As they entered the forest Serena asked Raye to make a vow of silence just as Amy had.  Raye having no doubts obliged quickly.  As they entered the clearing Serena began to feel the same weakness that she had felt when she first brought Amy.  Taking her purse from her belt she opened it to find a bracelet glowing as red as blood.

She motioned for Raye to come forward.  As Raye walked forward Serena spoke the spell that released Raye's full powers as she clasped the bracelet onto her wrist.  Raye asked the same questions that Amy and Serena answered her quickly and quietly.

As Amy hugged Raye in congratulations all three at the sound of a scream.  "What was that?"  Serena asked as she gathered her skirts and began to run toward the road, leaving Raye and Amy trailing behind.

Rounding the corner of the trail that met the road she stopped.  A monster larger than life was attacking a tall athletic built girl, who seemed to be holding her own against the creature.  Because Serena was behind the creature she had a chance to attack it by surprise.

"By moonlight and fire, destroy this creature as it is my desire."  As Serena pointed her hand toward the creature, a white flame (almost as if a volcano on the moon had erupted) shot from the palm of her hand straight at the monster's heart.  Howling in pain the monster turned half way around before it crumbled into dust.

Serena stared for a moment before she passed out and fell to the ground.


End file.
